


Five Minutes Light

by gurajiorasu



Series: The Four Times Ohno Satoshi's Heart Broke [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could only dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes Light

Ohno was never fond of the chaotic merriment of a bar. But that's where the booze was, so there he was too.  
  
Hundreds of people tried to hit on him, but he already resolved to never again start something. Because he knew how painful it was to face an _end_. So he never looked twice.  
  
Except that night. That night he found a light in his pitch black life.  
  
He looked at a man across the room, smirking at him fondly. He looked down to a piece of paper that was just passed to him. He looked up again.  
  
The man's eyes were inviting, his jawline was sharp, he was handsome and irresistibly sexy.  
  
Ohno's mind started to wander. He imagined how would it be if the man's strong arms held him close. He pictured himself tidying the man's slightly tousled hair, probably it would soothe his wounded heart. He was thinking if the man would love him like he was sure he could love this man deeply, just by looking at the man for the first time.  
  
Ohno was falling in love at the first sight.  
  
But he looked down again, to the paper he held.  
 _'Hey, handsome. I'm Matsumoto Jun. We can go somewhere else if you want to. You look lonely.'_  
  
He tore the paper slowly and put it on the ashtray. He then walked away, while continuing on dreaming of how it would be if he's doing the opposite.  
  
He could only dream.  
And the light was gone. Again.


End file.
